¿Para qué sirven las plumas?
by Nimph
Summary: Draco. Ginny. Una apuesta. ¿A qué extremos se puede llegar?
1. Primera Parte

****

¿Para qué sirven las plumas?

Primera Parte de No-Sé-Cuántas

Draco Malfoy estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo. De hecho, ese día en concreto estaba de buen humor, lo cual era más bien raro. Se sentía el rey del mundo.

Su situación actual era bastante agradable: era domingo, estaba en el fondo de la biblioteca, cerca de las ventanas góticas, en la sección de Ficción, Madame Pince no estaba a la vista, la luz del sol le acariciaba el cuello y él estaba arrellanado en una butaca de lo más cómoda mientras leía una novela y mordisqueaba crocant de la caja de dulces que le había enviado su madre.

Se le empezaban a dormir las piernas, así que se quitó la túnica de la escuela, la colgó netamente en el respaldo de su butaca y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesa.

Como ya se ha dicho, se sentía el rey del mundo.

Por eso le sorprendió ver que no estaba solo.

Dos estanterías más allá, al otro lado del pasillo central, sentada en la esquina de una gran mesa vacía, estaba sentada la menor de los Weasley, como fuera que se llamase. Tenía el distintivo pelo rojo recogido en una desmañada cola alta. A Draco no le hubiera extrañado nada que no se la hubiera peinado en una semana. La chica estaba obviamente haciendo deberes, puesto que consultaba un montón de libros y escribía pulcramente en un pergamino mientras hacía unas muecas muy raras. Con media sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que podía ir y molestarla un rato. Sí, eso haría; total, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan sola y desprevenida como en ese instante: sería divertido.

Así pues, con la novela en una mano, se dirigió hacia su víctima. Se sentó cerca de ella, sobre la mesa, calculando su posición exacta para que su sombra se proyectara sobre el pergamino.

Ella detuvo su mano al instante; Draco advirtió que gastaba una pluma de oca deshilachada y sucia que no contenía bien la tinta, por lo cual su larga mano pecosa estaba bien manchada de negro. Observó atentamente la mano: no parecía muy femenina, ahora que se paraba a mirarla. Demasiado larga. Demasiado fuerte. Seguramente por jugar a quidditch. Aunque ese año había un par de chicas en el equipo de Slytherin, Draco las había dejado entrar porque no tenía más remedio. El lugar de las chicas no estaba encima de una escoba.

Con un pequeño sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que ella había levantado la cabeza y lo estaba observando. Disimulando, le dedicó una sonrisa bien desagradable.

Ella no pestañeó.

Él pensó que ella no lo había entendido y pasó a su sonrisa desagradable grado 2.

Sin reacción.

Grado 3.

Nada.

Draco se planteó pasar al Grado 4, pero, según Pansy, cuando lo hacía daba más risa que miedo, porque parecía un ogro con dolor de muelas. Y él no quería dar esa impresión.

-Siempre me he preguntado de dónde salen tantas pecas... - empezó. Después de una pausa minuciosamente calculada para dar efecto, terminó:- Nunca hubiera pensado que fuera por las plumas de dos knuts que usáis- acabó, con un gestó elocuente hacia la mano de la pluma.

-Mm. Interesante. De hecho costó siete knuts, pero Percy la usó antes. Y tiene tendencia a morderlas, ¿sabes? Por eso está tan hecha polvo- dijo ella, levantando la pluma para observarla. Ahora que se fijaba, los dedos pecosos eran ágiles, como si su propietaria tocase el piano en su tiempo libre.

Desechó el pensamiento enseguida: los Weasley no tenían dinero para un piano.

Pero, se estaba distrayendo.

-¿Siete knuts? ¿Tanto? Mi pluma debe costar tanto como vuestra casa, entonces.

Él espero que se ofendiera, pero ella sólo levantó una ceja.

-Déjamela ver.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Y por qué no se echaba a llorar, o llamaba a sus hermanos, o gritaba "¡Sálvame, Potter, sálvame!" o le daba una patada en la espinilla? ¿Por qué demonios se lo quedaba mirando y le contestaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si estuviera hablando con cualquier otro? ¡Él no era cualquier otro!

Así que, sin saber muy bien por qué, volvió a su sillón, le trajo su bolsa a la pelirroja y, tras rebuscar un poco, sacó su pluma nueva.

Ella miró la pluma azul oscuro, pasó un dedo por la punta de nácar y plata de la plumilla y siguió el borde hasta llegar a la otra punta.

-¿Cuánto te ha costado esto? ¿Diez galeones?

-Doce con siete- la corrigió él, obviamente orgulloso.

-Pfff... apuesto a que la plumilla se estropea en menos de un mes.

Él pareció ofendido y la apartó de su mano. Se moría por decir "¿Qué apuestas a que no?", pero obviamente no se podía rebajar a apostar con Weasleys.

Ella parpadeó y volvió a su trabajo. Entonces él pensó que ella debía de tenerle envidia. Obviamente, no mucha gente podía permitirse una pluma tan buena. Y menos ella.

Entonces sucedió algo muy raro.

Draco se compadeció de la pelirroja cuyo nombre desconocía.

Para él, sólo había una cosa más importante que él mismo: su dinero. No tener ni un sickle era su peor pesadilla, juntamente con convertirse en mortífago de veras y todavía ser virgen a los diecisiete (faltaban dos meses). Además, como ya se ha comentado un par de veces, Draco estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Tan rápido las gastas?- dijo al fin, por decir algo.

-Oh, sí. Es que escribo mucho.

-Apuesto a que no puedes estropear- Draco buscó en la bolsa otra vez y sacó una pluma de águila bastante buena- ésta en un mes.

-¿Estropear hasta que sea inutilizable?

-Sí- asintió él, y luego especificó-: No vale agredirla a propósito, tienes que usarla como una pluma normal.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco y finalmente preguntó:

-¿Cuánto apuestas?

Joder, Draco sólo había querido hacer su buena obra del año y había acabado apostando con una Weasley.

-Tsk, no creo que tengas nada de valor.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos.

-No tienes mucha imaginación, ¿no?

Draco frunció el ceño y trató de taladrarla con la mirada. Ella no le prestó atención y fijó sus ojos en la novela que él había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿_Brujitas_?- leyó ella, y levantó sus ojos hacia él- ¿Qué es eso, la versión mágica de Mujercitas?

Draco enrojeció, visiblemente turbado. Ella soltó una carcajada especialmente sonora en una biblioteca vacía.

-Oye, no lo escogí yo, Pansy me lo hizo leer- mintió él.

-Mira, si tú ganas, no le contaré a nadie que lees libros para jóvenes brujas con hormonas belicosas- acordó ella, cuando finalmente dejó de reír.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡una Weasley lo estaba chantajeando! ¡La más pequeña del clan, para más señas! ¿Se podía caer más bajo? ¿Y no se suponía que los pequeños Gryffindors no hacían ese tipo de cosas? ¿No tenían que ser justos y honorables y caballerosos? ¡Ahora no podía dejar la apuesta colgada! ¡Tenía que ganar! Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-A nadie, ni a tus hermanos.

-Por supuesto, a mis hermanos menos que a nadie.

-¿Y si tú ganas?

La pelirroja sonrió de un modo que hizo que la piel de la nuca de Draco se erizara. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco?

-Tendrás que llevar pantalones de cuero durante todas las vacaciones. Sin túnica. Y quedarte en Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Draco parpadeó rápidamente unas cuantas veces, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres verme en pantalones de cuero?

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza con vigor, provocando que el pelo le fustigara ambos lados del cuello.

-Oye, ¿qué te has creído?- dijo al fin- ¡Es un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga!

Draco sonrió con superioridad.

-Suele pasarme.

-¿El qué? ¿Encontrar gente con mal gusto o que te pillen leyendo _Brujitas_?- se mofó ella, pronunciado la última palabra con desdén.

Draco la miró fríamente, aunque estaba hirviendo por dentro.

-Tienes una semana.

Dicho esto, se puso en pie, recogió su bolsa, anduvo a largas zancadas hacia su túnica, la dobló sobre su brazo y salió airosamente de la biblioteca.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, echó a correr hacia su sala común.

Ginny, mientras tanto, cogió _Brujitas_ y le echó una ojeada por donde yacía el punto de libro de Draco. 

-Tsk, ni siquiera ha llegado a la mejor parte- constató, antes de volver a su trabajo.

Draco no se detuvo hasta llegar a su Sala común, donde se desplomó al lado de Pansy.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dijo ella, molesta, apartándolo con un empujón contundente en el brazo.

-¿Cómo se llama la Weasley?- susurró él, aún agitado, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada azul desde detrás de su pelo teñido de negro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha mordido?

-¿Qué?

-Ginny. Se llama Ginny- resopló Pansy, y volvió a su libro con un ademán hosco.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?- se preguntó él.

-Pff. Es mejor que Pansy.

Draco levantó dos cejas rubias. Eso era cierto. Ginny sonaba... familiar. Pansy sonaba a pija. Era un nombre horroroso.

-Kin, ¿quieres dejar el libro y escucharme?- insistió, tras volver su vista a la chica y constatar que Kin (de ParKINson, claro) no le prestaba atención.

Ella le dirigió otra mirada de lado, y acto seguido dejó el libro sobre la mesita y se sentó sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, encarando a su amigo. Como siempre, puso sus botas militares sobre el tapizado verde.

-Quita los pies de ahí- ordenó él, cada vez más molesto. Pansy tenía sus días asociales (como ése), y no había quien la soportara entonces. Draco sospechaba que se debía a la menstruación, pero no lo juraría. Más que nada porque una vez estas supuestas molestias femeninas duraron dos meses.

Ella le sacó la lengua y no movió los pies. Tras una pequeña pausa, dijo:

-Draco, _querido_, ¿se puede saber qué te ha hecho la chica Weasley? ¿No estabas de buen humor?

-¿Que qué me ha hecho? ¡Pues me ha pillado leyendo algo privado! ¡Y me ha chantajeado! ¡Y me ha hecho apostar con ella!

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué te ha pillado leyendo? ¿Las cartas porno de Fleur?

Draco la taladró con la mirada. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba a ceder y confesar que estaba leyendo _Brujitas_. 

-¿No? ¿Entonces? ¿El Playwizard?

-Que tú leas eso no quiere decir que todos lo hagamos- replicó él, cansado.

-Oye, ¿no me estarás llamando lesbi?- preguntó ella, golpeándolo suavemente con la punta de su bota.

-No...

-Me alegro. Sólo le eché una ojeada para ver qué era exactamente. Y no me gustó nada. Los tíos sois unos pervertidos. ¿Pero entonces...?- Kin le echó una ojeada maliciosa- ¿No habrás vuelto a coger _Brujitas_, verdad?

Draco se sonrojó y se observó las manos.

-Es interesante.

-¡Lo sabía!- Pansy rió estruendosamente y se cayó del sofá.

Él, que a estas alturas ya tenía dolor de cabeza, se arrastró al lado del sofá de su amiga y observó por encima del reposabrazos cómo ella se desternillaba de risa en el suelo.

-Un poco de respeto, por favor- se quejó.

-No... puedo... cre... creerlo...- consiguió decir ella entre carcajadas.

Draco se frotó las sienes vigorosamente. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una tarde horrible. Como mínimo nadie en la Sala Común les prestaba atención, ya que los ataques de histeria de Kin eran muy conocidos. Aparte de que Kin aterrorizaba hasta a Crabbe y Goyle. Pero no era mala chica... cuando estaba de buen humor, al menos.

Llegando a la triste conclusión de que Kin tenía el día tonto y que ya podía ir descartando contarle a alguien comprensivo lo de la Weasley, Draco dejó a su amiga revolcándose de risa (todavía...) sobre la alfombra y se marchó a su habitación.

La oportunidad de contárselo a Pansy llegó durante el desayuno del día siguiente.

Draco ya estaba mordisqueando su tercera tostada cuando ella llegó, la corbata desatada y el pelo revuelto, apartó a Crabbe de un empujón y se sentó en la silla del chico, al lado de Draco.

-Dime- lo instó-, ¿a qué te chantajeó la pelirroja?

-Obviamente no te importa mucho, o me hubieras escuchado ayer.

Tal como esperaba, Kin no aceptó la respuesta e insistió mientras vaciaba la bandeja de bacon en su plato. Nadie se quejaba nunca, y eso que lo hacía cada mañana.

-Venga, Draco. ¿De verdad tienes que ponerte de morros si no juego a La Amiga Comprensiva cada vez que vienes a lloriquear porque Guarry Patata, Minina la Granjera Superdotada y su noviete el Chaval de las Pecas te han hecho pupa?

-Oye, yo no hago eso- se quejó él.

-¿Ves? Ya estás lloriqueando- insistió ella con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Yo no lloriqueo, pero haz el favor de no hablar mientras comes. 

Pansy clavó un mordisco enorme a un pancake con mermelada de arándanos y asintió.

-Además, no fue Potter, fue la niñata esa... ¿Mermelada y bacon?- Draco hizo una mueca. El día después de los ataques de antipatía, Pansy atacaba al desayuno. Ya lo hacía normalmente, pero en esas mañanas de después de la 'tormenta' la cosa se ponía realmente fea.

-Bueno, ¿me lo cuentas o no?

Draco evitó una sonrisa reveladora que luchaba por salir. Kin pidiéndole que se lo contara, justamente lo que quería.

-Me la encontré en la biblioteca, fui a molestarla, acabamos hablando, me pilló con el libro y apostamos a que no podía destrozar una pluma de águila en una semana y... Agh, qué asco, no seas guarra.

-¿Una pluma de águila?- las cejas de Kin volaron hacia arriba, la boca llena de comida y los ojos fijos en la mesa de Gryffindor- ¿Como la que lleva en el pelo?

Draco dirigió su vista lentamente hacia la pelirroja, que se acababa de sentar en su lugar habitual con cara de dormida y llevaba _su_ pluma de águila sujetándole el pelo en la nuca. 

-Queda bien, ¿no crees?- preguntó Kin, a su lado, sin darle mucha importancia a la cara de rabia absoluta de Draco-. ¿Me dejas tu pluma azul nueva para ponérmela así?

-¿Qué?- gruñó él entre dientes. Habían quedado en que sólo valía un uso normal de la pluma, y, por muy bien que le quedara el estilo años veinte, no era legítimo hacer eso.

-Que si me dejas tu pluma de tropecientos mil galeones para ponérmela en el pelo- repitió ella.

-Pansy, no tienes pelo para hacer eso.

-No me llames Pansy, idiota- se quejó ella arrugando la nariz y pasando una mano por su pelo teñido de negro como si quisiera comprobar que, efectivamente, no le daba para hacerse ni una cola-. Pues me la engancharé con un clip.

-No- dijo él con un tono peligroso, matando a la mirada a Weasley y Granger, que en ése momento buscaba su propia pluma para que Ginny se la pusiera también en el pelo.

-Qué borde eres, hijo- se lamentó Kin, la graciosa nariz arromangada ligeramente arrugada, levantándose de un salto y recogiendo su bolsa de debajo la silla- Toca Aritmancia, ¿te vienes o no?

Draco la siguió, de morros, hacia sus clases del día. Tendría que hablar con la Weasley y dejarle las cosas bien claras.

Lo hizo esa misma tarde, cuando, al volver de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se la encontró charlando animadamente con el plasta de la cámara.

-Vete, Creevey- le soltó en cuanto estuvo cerca, y el chico se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Con una sonrisa desagradable, el Slytherin se volvió hacia su presa, que lo miraba con curiosidad no exenta de cierto nerviosismo.

-No tenías que hacer eso, ¿sabes?- dijo ella- O al menos podrías haber dicho 'por favor'.

Draco, que ya tenía la boca abierta para dejar escapar su primer comentario depredatorio, la cerró y la volvió a abrir para decir:

-Oye, ¿sabes con quién hablas? Yo no voy por allí pidiendo permiso.

-Ah, claro, qué tonta- convino ella, sonriente-. Dime, ¿qué ibas a decir?

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-Me has desconcentrado.

-Vaya. ¿Te gusta mi peinado?- Ginny dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que él pudiera verlo mejor.

-Sí- dijo él sin pensar, y luego rectificó-: No, claro que no, es horrible, quítatelo ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué?- ella fingió entristecerse, pero, desafortunadamente para Draco, había oído el sí perfectamente. Demonios. Él decidió ir directo al grano.

-Pues porque vas a romper mi pluma.

-Bueno, de eso se trata.

-Ya, pero tienes que hacerlo _escribiendo_, Weasley, no usándola de pasador.

Ginny sonrió traviesamente, provocando que Draco cambiara su peso de lado con nerviosismo.

-Dijimos que tenía que romperla haciendo cosas normales con ella, y es de lo más normal usar una pluma como adorno para el pelo.

Draco bufó. La peliorroja tenía razón, habían dicho 'cosas normales', ¿pero a quién se le ocurría ponérsela en el pelo?

-Tonterías. No puedes llevarla en el pelo.

-¡Pero Malfoy!- contestó ella con voz de niña pequeña, señalando en derredor- ¡Todas lo llevan!

Él le echó una ojeada al pasillo. Ciertamente, cuatro o cinco chicas de... cuatro o cinco que había lucían sus plumas de escribir en el pelo.

-¿Has introducido una nueva moda?

-Tú también lo harás con los pantalones de cuero- rió ella.

-Oye, yo NO voy a llevar pantalones de cuero- aclaró él. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, digno del buscador de Slytherin (vamos, él), sacó la pluma de entre el pelo de Ginny, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era, y se la tendió.

-En el pelo no.

-Tramposo- dijo ella, sacándole la lengua.

-Tramposa tú.

Ella batió las pestañas con mofa y se marchó, pluma en mano.

Draco se preguntó por qué estaba sonrojado.

Nota de Autora: No me matéis, tenía un bloqueo con ByN y el capítulo 4 de On Air se resiste. En fin... Ahora que subo esto ya tengo mis problemas con el Profesor Graham por un lado y Susan Bones por el otro solucionados me veo capaz de decir que On Air subirá más pronto que tarde y ByN más tarde que nunca porque al parecer va a ser el capítulo más largo de la historia (gracias a mi beta artística/co-escritora LaLi). 

Agradecimientos a: Los maravillosos autores de D/G que corren por la web (¡D/G SIEMPRE!), a mis compañeros de clase por darme ideas geniales y a mis betas (CoCo, LaLi, Anshy the Psycho Nimph/Tsuku y Polymnia-loff) por estar ahí siempre. Más o menos ocupados, pero siempre ahí.

Cualquier sugerencia, aplauso, bombardeo de tomates o lo que se os ocurra... contestaré seguro.


	2. Segunda Parte

****

¿Para qué sirven las plumas?

Segunda Parte de, digamos, Tres

Era jueves y empezaba a oscurecer.

Draco estaba de mal humor.

No, de hecho, estaba nervioso. Hacía tres días enteros que sólo veía a la pelirroja de lejos a las horas de comer. Quería verla de cerca para... para comprobar que aún no había machacado la pluma. Sí, claro, eso debía de ser.

Aparte, tenía deberes de Herbología... y dioses, cómo odiaba Herbología. Era de lo más... antiestético. Orejeras peludas, palas, un calor insoportable y una especie de batas color moco que siempre, hicieras lo que hicieras y aunque no hicieras nada, acababan llenas de tierra. Horrible.

Por suerte los deberes no necesitaban que te ensuciases, a no ser que se te volcase el bote de tinta. Y Draco tenía un gran dominio de su bote de tinta, por supuesto. A él no le pasaban cosas como ésa.

Decidió que ya era hora de dejar de pensar en plumas, tintas y Weasleys y ponerse a hacer la tarea.

Estaba rayando el pergamino para hacer todas las líneas rectas cuando alguien se sentó delante de él. No se molestó en mirar, seguro que era Kin después de todo.

- ¿Me dejas copiar los deberes de Herbología?- preguntó finalmente, cuando hubo acabado de preparar su pergamino.

-No creo que te sirvieran- contestó ella. Sorprendido, Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con una Ginny muy ocupada dibujando en pedazos de pergamino sueltos.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué?

-Que... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ligar contigo, ¿tú qué crees? Intento gastar tu pluma. 

-¿Tienes que hacerlo en esta mesa?

-No puedo ligar contigo desde la otra punta de la biblioteca.

Él parpadeó, desconcertado, y finalmente preguntó:

-No deberías estar aquí, tengo una reputación que mantener.- Y hablando de reputaciones. Draco disimuladamente tapó _Brujitas_ con el libro de Herbología.

-Pero si no hay nadie- observó Ginny mirando a su alrededor, y luego fijó sus ojos castaños en el libro de Herbología.- No te molestes, ya lo había visto. ¿Has llegado a la parte en la que la tercera hermana se vuelve mala?

-Todavía no- admitió Draco.

-Pues es la mejor parte. Estoy dibujando un hurón, ¿te gusta?- Ginny levantó su pergamino para enseñárselo y sonrió agradablemente.

-Muy, muy gracioso- dijo él con desgana sin dedicarle más que una mirada superficial.

-¡Gracias! Me costaron bastante las patas... Por cierto, te quería decir que...- ella paró un momento para asegurar su atención, y él picó y se la quedó mirando. Qué pecas tan graciosas.- ...que te vayas comprando los pantalones de cuero porque tu pluma está a punto de ceder.

-Déjamela ver- ordenó él, y ella se la enseñó. Ciertamente, la cosa empezaba a pintar muy mal. Sobretodo por la parte peluda.- Qué le has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada, todo cosas normales. Escribir, garabatear, no darle golpes contra los cantos de las mesas, jugar con Crookshanks, el examen de Historia de la Magia...

-Es un examen largo, ¿no?

-Sí. ...sacar el polvo de...

-Un momento, un momento- interrumpió él por segunda vez.- ¿Quién demonios es Crookshanks?

-El gato de Hermione. ...de las estatuas de porcelana de...

-¿Has usado mi pluma para jugar con un gato?

-Sí, claro. Eloise Midgen siempre lo hace, así que es normal. Le tocas la nariz con la pluma y cuando va para agarrarla se la apartas- explicó ella, tocándole la punta de la nariz con la pluma para demostrárselo.

Draco estornudó.

-Joder, no me extraña que esté tan hecha mierda.

-Oye, cuida ese lenguaje- lo advirtió ella.

-Yo cuido lo que quiero.- ¿Sería posible que Ginny... la Weasley tratara de conseguir lo que su madre y seis tutores privados no habían conseguido?

-Entonces es una lástima que no quieras nada- replicó ella bajando la vista al pergamino.

Justo en el momento en que él iba a contestarle con algún insulto que otro, un jugador del equipo de Quidditch entró en la biblioteca con cara de perdido. A Draco no le extrañó nada. Seguro que ése no había entrado ahí en su vida. ¡Ah, las ventajas de la educación clásica (y cara) que Draco disfrutaba!

Le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo esperara fuera y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Ya- dijo ella sin levantar la vista.

No era una buena idea preguntar si la vería luego, ¿no?

-Nos vemos- se despidió, recogiendo sus libros.

-Te dejas _Brujitas_.

-Sí.

-No me des las gracias.- El sarcasmo en su voz era casi palpable, pero Draco decidió no darle importancia.

-De acuerdo.

-Capullo- susurró la pelirroja, dibujándole una bufanda Slytherin al hurón.

-Cuida ese lenguaje- dijo él, casi riendo y sintiéndose vencedor.

-Adiós, _Brujito_.

¿Por qué siempre debía tener ella la última palabra?

El entrenamiento no fue mal del todo pero, como capitán del equipo Slytherin, Draco tenía el deber de pegarle la bronca a su equipo.

Y Draco adoraba ese deber.

Aunque con Pansy 'Kin' en el equipo era un poco difícil.

-Crabbe, la finta que has hecho ha sido penosa, hasta un caracol podría haberlo hecho mejor- gritaba él.- En cuanto a ti, Bole...

-¿Pero los caracoles no vuelan, no?- preguntaba Parkinson.

-¡No! ¡Pero eso no viene a cuento!- ladraba él, y los pómulos se le enrojecían- Bole, ¿cómo piensas marcarle a Weasley en el próximo partido contra Gryffindor? ¿Te crees que...

-¿Entonces no deberías compararlo con una paloma? ¿O un tordo, o algo así? ¿Una gallina, ni que sea?

-Las gallinas no vuelan- aportaba Goyle.

-Ah... ya decía yo... Y, Draquini, no te preocupes, cariño, yo distraeré a Weasley- continuaba Kin, sin darle mucha importancia a las miradas asesinas que Draco le enviaba.- Le daré con la Quaffle en la cabeza.

-¡Callad ya! ¿Es que uno ya no puede ni reprender a su equipo? ¡Sois unos incompetentes! ¡Cambiaros ya de una vez y dejadme en paz!- estalló Draco al fin.

Todos los componentes del equipo se apresuraron hacia las duchas excepto Kin, que era la única chica y prefería ducharse en el baño de prefectos.

-Muy efectivos, los gritos. Los has acojonado.

-De eso se trataba.

-Anda, no te pongas de morros, cielito.

-No me llames _cielito_.

-¿Sigues histérico porque la Weasley ésa no se te acerca?- preguntó ella sorbiendo ruidosamente su batido energético de fresa.

-Hemos hablado hoy- contestó él parcamente, dirigiéndose hacia la ducha.

-¿De qué?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¡Uuuy! ¡Malfoycín está enfadado!

Tras una enjabonada y cinco minutos respirando hondo bajo el agua caliente, Draco decidió que podía volver a enfrentarse al mundo sin temor a estrangular a alguien, más que nada porque Pansy ya debía de haberse marchado.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Grant y Bole se estaban atando las botas, y Pansy seguía llena de barro, sorbiendo su batido y observando el techo.

-Vaya, ya has salido- le dijo cuando lo vio.- Empezaba a pensar que te habías ido por el desagüe.

-Vete ya, ¿no?

-Oye, a mí no me hables así. ¿Quieres un poco de batido?

-No.- Draco se puso los calzoncillos sin quitarse la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura. Tenía mucha práctica porque desde que se enteró de que el sueño de Crabbe era convertirse en bailarín de ballet profesional nunca se desnudaba del todo en su dormitorio.

-¿Seguro? Pues yo me voy.- Kin se levantó cuando Bole y Grant ya cruzaban la puerta. Al pasar por el lado de Draco, tropezó y fue a parar al suelo.

Draco se vio de repente cubierto de batido energético de fresa.

-¡Pero qué asco!

-Gracias por interesarte por mi estado- se quejó Parkinson poniéndose en pie con algo de esfuerzo.- Anda, Malfoy, qué sexy. ¿Quieres que te lo limpie con la lengua?

-No te rías. ¡Acabo de salir de la ducha!

-Pues tendrás que volver a entrar. Tienes batido hasta en el pelo.

-Patosa- gruñó él, recogiendo la toalla.

-Engreído.

-Vaca estúpida.

-Imbécil pichacorta.

-¡Tú eso no lo sabes!- gritó él desde la ducha.

-¿El qué? ¿Que eres un imbécil?

Draco se miró. No estaba _tan_ mal. Iba a contestar, pero oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba y encendió el agua caliente. Qué asquerosa era. Primero no le dejaba meterse con su equipo, luego le lanzaba batido por encima y finalmente se reía de... eso.

Se iba a tener que vengar. Con batido de chocolate. Kin odiaba el chocolate.

Diez minutos después, tras haberse enjabonado varias veces y disfrutado un poco la calma, se sintió mucho mejor. Pero al salir de la ducha se encontró con que no estaba solo en el vestuario. Ginny Weasley acababa de entrar, y se quedó muy azorada al lado de la puerta en cuanto lo vio sólo con la toalla.

-Esto...

Él agarró bien la toalla por si acaso.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿C-cómo que qué hago aquí?- contestó ella.- ¡Éste es mi vestuario! ¿Qué... se puede saber que haces duchándote en el vestuario Gryffindor?

Draco miró a su alrededor. La placa de la taquilla a su lado decía _H. Potter_, y la otra, que era la suya, _R. Weasley_. Pero la bolsa Slytherin y su ropa estaban tal como las había dejado, sobre el banco.

¿Se había equivocado al salir de la ducha y había ido a parar aquí? ¿Pero cómo iba la ducha Slytherin a comunicar con los vestuarios de Gryffindor? ¿Y entonces, su bolsa? ¿Había sido teletransportado? ¿Habría aparecido inconscientemente en el sector Gryffindor? ¿Pero qué había pasado?

-¿Malfoy? ¿Contestas o llamo a seguridad?

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó él, mirándola otra vez.

-Tsk- hizo ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Mira, da igual, vístete y lárgate.

Dicho eso, ella se dirigió a la taquilla de Kin- no, no, a _su taquilla_- y extrayó de ella un uniforme Gryffindor que depositó sobre un banco. Acto seguido, se quitó la túnica. Y el jersey. Y la camiseta.

Draco seguía alucinando y aguantándose la toalla con las dos manos, la vista fija en el sostén rosa.

Ella lo advirtió y se cubrió con la túnica, sonrojada.

-¡Pero no me mires, pervertido! ¡Cámbiate ya! ¡Y gírate!

Se giró, obediente, sin soltar la toalla.

Detrás suyo se oía ruido de ropa.

Él palpó el banco tras de sí sujetando la toalla bien sujeta con la otra mano, porque le gustaba su culo pero no era plan de ir enseñándolo por ahí, y encontró sus pantalones. Tampoco era plan de detenerse por naderías como la ropa interior. Se puso los pantalones como pudo, porque era un poco incómodo, y luego, girándose con los ojos bien cerrados y una mano delante por si acaso, buscó la túnica a tientas.

-A tu derecha- lo guió Weasley.- Y no se te ocurra abrir los ojos.

Draco encontró su túnica y su capa, se los pasó por la cabeza, hizo una pelota con su ropa y se la llevó bajo el brazo. De camino a la salida se dio un golpe en la rodilla con el banco y tuvo que saltar a la pata coja hasta el pasillo.

Sólo ahí, cuando la puerta ya estaba bien cerrada, Draco abrió los ojos y miró la placa de la puerta. 

Era el escudo Slytherin.

Tras dudar unos segundos, porque quizás ella seguía a medio cambiar, Draco abrió la puerta y miró la taquilla más cercana. Decía _P. Parkinson_.

Su bolsa seguía sobre el banco. Entró, mirando a su alrededor. No había duda de que eran sus vestuarios. Y estaban completamente vacíos. Cogiendo la bolsa y dirigiéndose a la salida, llegó a una conclusión. Debía de estar volviéndose loco.

En una de las duchas de Slytherin, Ginny Weasley oyó la puerta cerrarse y tomó aire.

De buena se había librado. Con una mano, depositó su uniforme Gryffindor (que no se había llegado a poner) en su bolsa y miró lo que tenía en la mano.

Unos calzoncillos blancos ex propiedad de Draco Malfoy con una mancha de batido de fresa.

Eso podía costar miles de galeones en el mercado negro de Hogwarts.

Se iba a forrar.

*-*-*-*

****

Nota de Autora: ¡Yo lo compro! ¡Yo lo compro! 

*se da cuenta de que hay una lectora mirando* Erm... las respuestas de review están más abajo... *vuelve a lo suyo* ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Alarielle: A todas se nos sube la mala leche, me temo... ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! :)

Yochi: Nunca consigo continuar pronto, pero... al final siempre llegan. ¡Gracias por leer!

Agatha Necro-Princess: Mwahaha. ¡Te voy a convertir al D/Gismo! *la persigue con una bandera Draco/Ginny* :D

Kami-chan: ¡Un review muy largo para haberte dejado sin palabras! ¡Muchas gracias! ^^ ¡Saludillos!

Liza: A mí también me gusta más la Ginny picarona que la inocente. Seamos realistas, ¡tiene seis hermanos! ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

klaudia-de-Malfoy: Me alegra que te guste Malfoy, porque me he dedicado a hacerlo mezquino y tenía miedo de que no gustase... Ah, Draco y Pansy... a mí me gusta que estén juntos porque, no sé, Pansy tiene mucho potencial, ¿no te parece? Bueno, ¡gracias por todo! :D

eria: ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también!

CurlsofGold: Vaya, pues este capítulo se te habrá hecho cortísimo, porque muy largo no es que sea... ¡Pero sale Draco medio desnudo! ^^ ¡Besos!

Júbilo: Cielo, no te habrás enterado aún, pero muchas sí son lectoras de la Superpop. En serio. Y en lo que respecta a Draco... si te paras a pensarlo, está bastante in character. De verdá. Es infantil, gruñón, miedoso, inseguro, egocéntrico y malcriado. Y sexy. Pero eso es porque lo quiero. A Cassie Claire sí la he leído, pero hace tiempo que la abandoné. Tengo que comentarte los porqués y todo. :) Emáilame cuando quieras, ¿vale? ¡Muchos besos y caramelos!

Allarielle1: Para ByN puedes esperar sentada porque no sé cómo escribir el final y ahora voy a estar muy atareada. ^^ Lo siento.

Rakshah: La Pansy d'On Air se sent ofesa perquè et cau millor la Kin. Vigila. ;) Mujercitas molaaa! Al Draco també li agrada, per això la Ginny sempre el pilla. Però com que l'ha de llegir d'estranquis no l'acaba d'acabar mai... Petonassos!

LaLi: *mil abrazos* Gracias por evitar la perversión de Ginny, amore. ¡Pantalones de cuero al poder! ¿Conseguirá Ginny que Draco se los ponga? ¿Acabará Draco alguna vez de leer Brujitas? I loff you, darling! :***

Nati_malfoy: ¡Arriba Pansy-la-bestia! ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! :D ¡Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!

Miina: Hola, amor! Quin súper-review! Ets la primera persona que ha entès el que volia fer amb el Draco- s'ho creu, però encara és com un nen! ^^ I també t'agraden els mateixos trossos que a mi, que sempre és un descans. El Draco, skater? Hmmmm... Saps, a mi els pantalons de cuir tampoc em maten, és una alusió a Draco Sinister. I sobre lo de ByN i On Air... senyor, sí, senyor! Petonassos!

Thuringwethil: ¡D/G al poder! Draco lee Brujitas porque... porque no debería hacerlo, y como se siente oprimido y en el fondo es un romántico... ^^ Vaya, no sé, y porque me hacía gracia. ¡Gracias por todo!

Galatea: O_o Qué miedo. Escribe tú algo, y así te podré envidiar. :) ¡Gracias por el review, celebro que te haya gustado! :D

sabina evans: Gracias por los ánimos, cielo. ^^ Me alegro de que Draco te haya gustado, y también Ginny, claro. Kisses!

ifamalfoy: ¡Ahora! Gracias por el review. :)

Gwen de Merilon: ¡Hola maquíssima! Gràcies pel comentari i la dissecció dels personatges. M'alegro de que t'agradi! :D la Ginny té molts PX de baralla pels seus germans, el Draco no és tan dur com sembla i la Kin... necessitava una mica d'humor. ^^ Petonassos, i espero que ens veiem aviat! Per cert, jo et dec un mail...?

srta Felton: ¡Gracias! ¡D/G ALWAYS! *ondea banderas* ¡Gracias por el review!

Sabina Evans (¡otra vez!): Gracias otra vez por todo, te lo agradezco mucho. ^^ De verdad. *abrazos*

Polgara: ^^ Siempre me salís con Blanco y Negro. Algún día, pero mientras tanto ¡gracias por tu tiempo!

^nan^: No sé, siempre he pensado que Draco se desfogaba en Pansy. Tampoco es que llore, eso es sólo la apreciación de Kin. :D Besotes, ¡y gracias!

Minaya: Es una apuesta tonta para un fic tonto que teóricamente se iba a quedar en un capítulo. Ya ves. :) ¡Gracias por leer!

marce: ¡Me alegro mucho de que os gustara a ti y a tu amiga! Y de que os rierais, porque este fic está para eso. :D ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

srta Felton (again): ¡D/G al poder! Me encanta la pareja (obviamente). Y sólo me queda medio capítulo para acabar, así que hay posibilidades. Muchos besos. :)

Maika Yugi: ¡Gracias! No hace falta que me secuestres, ¡prometo escribir más! :) ¡Gracias por todo otra vez! ^^

Bruja Rika: Oh, no, no es el bachillerato, es que necesito perder el tiempo para sobrevivir y... ^^ Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado y al final hayas dejado review. :D

Igni: ¡GRACIAS! :D

Ginny Kinomoto (1 y 2): Gracias por ambos reviews, me sabe muy mal haberos hecho esperar. Espero que te haya gustado. ^^

Wilbur: ¡Oooh! ¡Review! ¡Y recomendaciones! Te quiero, te adoro, te compro un loro. Definitivamente. Uno que grite Draco/Ginny! Slash! y Severus Snape! cada dos segundos. :D

Favila: Yo he continuado, ¡ahora te toca a ti! Porfaaaaaaaa.... :( ¡Nos tienes desesperadas! Y te voy a convertir al D/Gismo a ti también, ya verás... Muajaja.

Guada: ¡Gracias por el review! D/G es mi pareja favorita para escribir... espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)

Neko-chan: Me encanta que te encante. ¡Pero no puedo decir el final! Muajajaja! Soy malísima. Ehem. Muchas garcias por leer. :)

*está agotada* Una hora contestando reviews... ¡no me quejo, no me quejo! ¡Quiero másss! Mi tesssoro...

*abrazos miles y caramelos para todos*

Nimph.


	3. Tercera Parte

****

¿Para qué sirven las plumas?

Parte Tres de Tres!

Era viernes por la mañana, y Draco Malfoy aún no había solucionado el enigma del vestuario.

El hecho de que cada vez que sacaba el tema Pansy se desternillara de risa no ayudaba mucho.

Para acabarlo de liar, a la hora del desayuno Ginny lo había señalado y se había reído con sus amigas. Él había temido que les hubiese contado lo que fuera que había pasado, pero Kin le dijo que un mechón se había escapado de la gomina y se había quedado tieso. La tendencia del pelo Malfoy de quedar de punta era el motivo principal por el que él llevaba gomina y su padre el pelo largo. La opción de dejarlo apuntando hacia arriba no los hacía parecer temibles.

Pero la cuestión era que Draco estaba bastante molesto.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que tuvieran Pociones lo aliviaba. Pociones era la asignatura favorita de Draco, porque era la que mejor le iba. Era un genio de las Pociones, o eso creía él.

Pero aquella mañana de viernes le estaba costando mucho concentrarse. Trabajaba solo, concentrado en su poción. O, como mínimo, desconcentrado en su poción.

Detrás de él, Kin murmuraba mientras trituraba con una energía innecesaria las raíces de mandrágora. Él mismo fileteaba los rabanitos picantes que iba a necesitar y se preguntaba si debía ir a preguntarle a Ginny. Pero no, seguro que se reiría de él.

Draco no podía soportar que alguien no lo tomara en serio.

Decidió que podía vivir con la duda. Y si algo por el estilo volvía a ocurrir, entonces era que se estaba volviendo loco y acabaría encerrado en San Mungo el resto de sus días compartiendo celda con un caníbal. Vamos, que sería una estancia corta.

Estaba desbarrando. Tenía que concentrarse. En la poción, no en Weasley en sostenes rosas.

Sobretodo, no en sostenes rosas.

Pero el final de la hora se acercaba cada vez más deprisa, o eso le parecía a él, y la poción no le acababa de cuadrar. De hecho, se había olvidado de añadir el diente de león, como advirtió cuando iba a coger la sangre de dragón y se la encontró al lado.

Tras un breve cálculo mental, decidió que había metido la pata.

Hasta los calzoncillos.

Hiciera lo que hiciera ahora, la poción no iba a funcionar, así que lo único que podía hacer era decir...

-Mierda.

...lo más bajo posible.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kin_ sotovocce_.

-Nada. Digo, sí, no me he acordado de los dientes de león.

-Lo cual prueba que no eres un genio.

-Cállate.

-Está bien, tranquilo, puedes arreglarlo con diez gramos de hierba matadragones, ésa que tiene florecillas amarillas y huele como a...

-Ya _sé_ lo que es- respondió Draco, crispado, mientras alargaba la mano hacia el manojo de hierbas.

-Bueno, como te has equivocado...

Pero Draco ya no la escuchaba. Había pesado la hierba con la rapidez de siete años de práctica y la acababa de echar al caldero. O más bien la había echado y un instante más tarde se había acordado de que

__

Sangre de Dragón + Matadragones = **BOOM!**

Efectivamente, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el caldero hizo **BOOM** (así, en mayúsculas y negrita), cosa que lo ensordeció y le estampó las costillas contra el borde del pupitre de Kin décimas de segundo antes de que algo muy caliente lo cubriera de pies a cabeza y la piel empezara a picar.

-¡MALFOY!- gritó Snape con la voz que reservaba a desperdicios humnanos, y Draco se encogió porque, francamente, una cosa es que les grite a los Gryffindor y otra es que le grite a uno mismo.

-Lo siento, señor- siseó Draco- Fué Pa...

-_Brujitas_- lo advirtió un susurro desde debajo de la mesa de detrás, donde a Kin se le habían caído los ingredientes _tan_ oportunamente.

-...mi culpa.

-Cinco puntos serán quitados de Slytherin por su distracción, y usted cumplirá su castigo aquí después de comer- Snape se volteó entonces hacia la clase y dio instrucciones:- Todos aquellos que hayan sido alcanzados por la explosión, diríjanse a la Enfermería inmediatamente. Como la mayoría de las pociones han sido dañadas, en vez de puntuarlas puntuaré un trabajo sobre las propiedades del orégano que me entregarán el viernes que viene. Un metro de pergamino, y la letra, como ya saben, no debe exceder el centímetro de altura...- Draco dejó de prestar atención cuando, saliendo por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que su piel, allí donde la poción lo tocaba, se volvía rosa...

Horror de los horrores.

El rosa _no_ era su color.

Ya se habían duchado en la Enfermería y Madame Pomfrey ya les había dicho que podían irse y que las manchas rosas desaparecerían en aproximadamente ocho horas cuando Kin llegó a la Enfermería.

-No quiero hablar contigo- gruñó Draco, cuyas manos, cuello y media cara habían adquirido una bonita tonalidad pastel oscuro.

-Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, y... y que, bueno, en realidad era mataenanos lo que tenías que poner... me confundí- dijo Pansy, compungida, mirándose las manos.

-Pues tu estúpida confusión ha provocado que haya perdido mi tarde libre, que parezca la Pantera Rosa ¡y que el pelo se me haya vuelto verde!

En efecto, lo que en la delicada piel de Draco se había vuelto rosa era de color lechuga en las zonas de pelo afectadas, que, además, estaban tiesas por la falta de gomina.

-Pero si estás muy guapo- le dijo ella, dándole golpecitos en la espalda mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la Enfermería.- Muy... original. Y ya ves, por cinco puntos de nada. Además, deberías haber oído a la sangresucia y su noviete cuando Snape te ha castigado. Él: ¡_Cinco_ puntos! y ella: ¿Una _distracción_?

Había hecho una imitación tan verídica que Draco no pudo sino sonreír, cosa que ella aprovechó para seguir arrastrándolo hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Ya verás, ahora comes algo...

-¡No!- De repente Draco reaccionó y se escondió un poco para que no lo vieran desde la entrada.- ¡No quiero que me vean con estas pintas! ¡Y menos G... la Weasley! Me voy a mi habitación y ya me las apañaré luego para llegar a mi castigo.

-Qué ridículo eres, chico.

-¡Yo no soy ridículo! ¡Yo _estoy_ ridículo!

- Lo que tú digas. Yo me largo a comer que me estoy muriendo.

Y con eso, Kin lo abandonó en medio de los pasillos, rosa, solo y... verde. Brr.

Se acabó _Brujitas_ en su habitación mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de ir, luego se pasó cinco minutos estresándose porque no recordaba el hechizo para disimular los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Porque había llorado, claro.

A ver si tú no llorarías con el final trágico y epilépticamente feliz de _Brujitas_.

Llegó justo en punto, picó a la puerta de roble y entró sin esperar respuesta.

-La madre que...- empezó Draco al ver a una chica con el pelo sospechosamente rojo trabajando en un banco en primera fila- que... de Dios- terminó al ver al profesor Snape sentado tras su escritorio, mirándolo con muy mala cara.

Nonononono. Weasley no podía verlo con ésas pintas.

Sisisisisí. Weasley ya lo había visto.

Mierda.

Justo cuando se planteaba seriamente echar a correr, esconderse bajo su edredón con sus pralinés y su copia de Brujitas y no volver a salir jamás de los jamases, Snape tosió para reclamar su atención.

El mal humor de Snape lo decidió: primero cumpliría su castigo y luego se escondería.

-¿Piensa entrar o va a quedarse allí con cara de ardilla asustada toda su vida?

Draco recuperó como pudo su compostura y, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó con paso seguro hacia el hombre que lo reclamaba.

El truco estaba en no mirar a la pelirroja. _No mires a la pelirroja._

-Malfoy, estoy algo decepcionado- _no mires a la pelirroja, _se iba diciendo Draco- con usted. Seré claro:- _no mires a la pelirroja_- creía que sus habilidades en el subtil arte de- _no mirar a la pelirroja_- la creación de pociones eran más elevados.- _No mires a la pelirroja_- Me ha decepcionado.

-_No m_... sí, profesor.

-Bien. Como castigo debe vigilar a la señorita mientras termina su poción- ordenó con suavidad y un deje sutil de sarcasmo en 'señorita'.

-Sí, señor.

-Si cree que puede apañárselas sin hacer explotar el laboratorio...- murmuró Snape con una malicia desganada-, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Draco asintió a lo militar. Oh Dios, oh Dios, se iba a quedar a solas con ella.

...Y él con ésas pintas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró sonoramente tras la punta de la capa de Snape (cada vez que Draco intentaba hacer eso se le quedaba enganchada en la puerta), Ginny lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y empezó a reír ruidosamente.

La muy condenada.

-Cállate, Weasley- ladró Draco, intentando hacerla callar con la mirada.

Ginny se cayó del banco y siguió riendo por el suelo.

Oh, claro. Las miradas amenazantes no tenían efecto en ella.

-Mierda.

Unos segundos (eternos) más tarde, Ginny lo observaba, callada, sentada en el suelo.

-¿Qué leches quieres, Weasley? ¿No tienes que hacer la poción?

-Tiene que hervir tres horas más- contestó ella, sin inmutarse por su exabrupto.

-¿Y no tienes que hacerle nada?

-Nada.

-¡¿Y yo tengo que quedarme aquí como un animal de feria tres horas más?!- estalló Draco, dándole una patada al escritorio de Snape.

AUCH. Qué duro era el escritorio maldito.

-Sí. Pero también podrías ayudarme con algo.

-Y qué más- dijo Draco, arrastrando las sílabas más que de costumbre para disimular que el pie lo estaba matando.

-Bueno, si quieres te sigo mirando.

-Como quieras.

Y ella lo miró.

Lo miraba.

Lo miraba.

Lo miraba.

Lo seguía mirando.

Draco ya no sabía dónde mirar él.

-Está bien. Deja de mirarme. Mira otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero si eres muy guapo- se quejó Ginny, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Claro que soy muy guapo. Pero eso no quiere decir que me tengas que mirar a mí.

-¿Prefieres que mire a otros chicos?

-¡N... ¿De qué hablas?

-Nada...

-¡Pero no me mires!- exclamó él, retrocediendo ante la intensidad de la mirada de ella. Parecía una muñeca diabólica.

-Dejo de mirarte si me ayudas.

Draco, que había acabado escondido tras el escritorio, sacó la cabeza.

-Trato hecho. ¿De qué se trata?

Ella sonrió. Qué bonita era.

-Tengo que cargarme tu pluma.

Rectificando: qué zorra era.

-Oye, eso es trampa, yo... tú... _valevaledejademirarmeasí_.

Ella se le acercó lentamente, pluma en mano.

-Verás... resulta que me han hablado de otras cosas _normales_ que se pueden hacer con una pluma, y... necesito a otra persona.

Su voz era muy dulce, y parecía que le diera vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos.

Por supuesto, Draco sospechó algo, pero...

-Y... pensé que, como después de todo... te veré en pantalones de cuero pronto...

-Tú no... ¡_Nadie_ va a verme en pantalones de cuero!- saltó Draco, que de repente tenía la boca muy seca.

-Yah, seguro... pero como has dicho que me ayudarías pues pensaba que cumplirías tu promesa- dijo ella, abandonando las maneras suaves y girándose hacia su caldero.

-Eh, eh. Menos juegos, muñeca.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Muñeca?

Él se sonrojó y asintió con superioridad.

-¿Me estás llamando _muñeca_? Por el amor de dios, Draco, tienes el pelo verde, eres un capullo engreído y pichacorta y no sabes ni orientarte en los vestuarios. Sólo falta que me llames _muñeca_. Así no vas a poder ligar conmigo, te lo aviso.

-Pero si yo no quiero ligar contigo- se quejó Draco, desconcertado.

-No, claro, tú no me persigues, ni te me insinúas, ni haces que me siente contigo en la biblioteca, ni vas por ahí con mi libro favorito ni me obligas a aceptar una apuesta para verte con pantalones de cuero, ¿no?

-¿Yo? ¿Te has vuelto loc... Espera, espera. ¿Lo de los pantalones de cuero no era para una amig...?

-¡No me cambies de tema, Draco!- bufó Ginny, que estaba muy roja.

-¡No, no me cambies de tema tú!- estalló Draco.- ¡Estás como una campana! ¡Y yo más, porque te hago caso! ¡Ni te he perseguido, ni me he metido en tu vestuario, ni te he obligado a apostar conmigo! ¡Tú me has perseguido, me has utilizado, me has engañado, enam... metido en tu vestuario y...! ¿Por qué me miras con ésa carita ahora?- se detuvo.

Ginny se sonrojó.

-Es que estas muy guapo.

-Oye, no intentes distraerme. Sé perfectamente la pinta que hago en estos momentos, y no me vas a hacer creer que me encuentras...- se detuvo cuando Ginny le puso la pluma sobre los labios, y empezó a hablar con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-Está bien, imbécil, aquí se acaba la conversación surrealista. Me gustas. Incluso con el pelo verde, media cara rosa y la sonrisa de superioridad, me gustas. Sobretodo por la sonrisa. Tienes dos opciones: O te vas y te las ves con Snape o te quedas aquí y te las ves conmigo. ¿Entendido?

Draco asintió, anonadado.

-Muy bien- dijo ella alegremente, obsequiándolo con una de sus inmensas sonrisas.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa casi inconscientemente y se miraron con esa ternura típica de los adolescentes.

-¿Pero- dijo ella tras unos instantes- a qué leches esperas para besarme?

Del rincón en el ángulo oscuro, de Madam Pince tal vez olvidadas, dos chicas comentaban un plan maquiavélico.

-A ver, repasemos: le tiro batido por encima, vuelve a las duchas, te dejo pasar, cambias los nombres de las taquillas con el hechizo... Te habré dejado tu uniforme en la taquilla... cuando se largue, retira el hechizo y escóndete.

-¿No crees que se dará cuenta? ¿Que me encontrará cuando me esconda o verá el hechizo o...?

-A ver, Kin, has llevado el plan hasta aquí. Tienes su pluma. Con Draco funcionó, ¿qué quieres que falle?- contestó la otra chica, impaciente por irse porque había quedado con cierto inútil cuyo pelo ya no era verde.

-Cierto. ¡Harry Potter, vas a caer a mis pies!- Pansy rió, y luego miró su pluma pensativamente.- El único problema es... 

-¿Qué?- se preocupó Ginny, rascándose inconscientemente una marca en el cuello resultado de haber torturado a Draco a base de cosquillas de pluma.

-Que no me la puedo poner en el pelo...

****

Nota de la Autora: Éste es el primer fic en español que termino... *llora desconsoladamente* Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y todos los ánimos que me habéis dado, cielitos... *abraza uno por uno*

En pro de vuestra impaciencia por leer, me abstengo de comentar review por review, pero que sepáis que os adoro a todos, que hacéis que mirar mi correo valga la pena y que provocáis unos subidones de ego que ni los piropos de los obreros...

Mil gracias a todos los reviewers, entonces, y apunto aquí los del capítulo 2 porque volvieron y dejaron review otra vez o yo qué sé, sólo para que vean su nombre y se pongan contentos:

Amni

Elisabeth Turner1

Girlpotter

Cygni

Cintia

Akane-chan

La_Hechicera

Maika_Yugi

Patricya Weasley

Yussi

SHuAnA RuLA

Laura Granger

Júbilo

Miina

^nan^

Rakshah (y su review de 3 páginas)

mary-chan1

Igni

Sabina Evans

viena

Ran Mouri 1987

Agatha_NecroPrincess

Patricya Weasley (¡otra vez, gracias!)

Kama (o james)

Laura Weasley1 (a juego con la anteriormente mencionada Laura Granger)

Gwen de Merilon

Merinay

¡Gracias a todos otra vez!

No, no hay secuela.

On Air 5 está en proceso de finalización... Blanco y Negro 10, por desgracia, va a tener que ser reescrito a causa de una desconcertante abundancia de culebronismo. En fin.

Mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si dejáis review?

*reparte retazos de calzoncillos de Draco*


End file.
